


Dread Pirate Roberts

by madammina



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Gen, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look's a classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread Pirate Roberts

"You're joking."

"Foggy, I'm blind. It's hard to watch a movie."

"But it's a CLASSIC." Foggy whined as he leaned back in his chair, glancing at his roommate. 

Saturday Night, College, early enough in the semester that it's the Saturday Night that no one had anything to do. Matt's fingers rested on his braille text books as Foggy made a paper airplane at his own desk. Snow fell outside the window, picking up speed with each passing minute. "Snow Storm of the Century." the news said. Foggy wasn't sure it was THAT bad, but Matt kept on moving farther and farther from the windows. 

"Matt, we clearly aren't leaving." Foggy shook his head. "I know!"

"Is this one of your brilliant ideas?" Matt muttered as he continued to run his hands over the text book. "The last time we did something you wanted to do, we were banned from the library."

"It was only for a week." Foggy tried to plead. He threw another paper airplane at Matt, who ducked. "Come on, that's not fair!"

"I can hear it, Foggy." Matt replied. After a moment, he sighed, took his fingers off of his text book and rested his head in his hands. Nice to know even someone blind did that. "What's your plan." He muttered, resigned. His hair dripped down over his eyes and fingers. Or would drip over his eyes if his sunglasses weren't in the way. He always wore them. The unblinking eyes were creepy when they were the only ones in the room. Either he stared into your soul or he stared at the corner at something neither of you could see. 

And, sometimes, that was okay. Maybe, if he DID look at you. Really look at you, that would be creepy too. 

"We're going to watch Princess Bride. And I'll narrate everything." Foggy said proudly. "I've seen it, like, 50 times. I can pause it to describe things, tell you the action, it's set up like a story anyway." He jumped out of his seat and started to move towards the tray of DVD's behind him. 

"Really?"

"Really. I have the DVD player set up. I have the DVD. We CLEARLY are not leaving for a while-" He started to gesture to the snow outside, but his hands flopped back down when he realized it was useless. Matt was staring at him from behind those glasses again. "Just give me five minutes. You can... can you do microwaves?"

"Some of them. Depends on the buttons." Matt said as he stood up. "I can smell burning popcorn. You want me to get that?" He grabbed air for a bit until his hand rested on his white cane. 

"Yeah, come on. This will be fantastic."  
****  
"The Masked Man is sitting in front of Inigo Montoya. He's dressed all in black. Black boots, black pants, black shirt, a black mask, and a black bandanna over his head. He's got bright blue eyes and you can see some of his hair is blond. He's resting on a stone as Inigo Montoya sits down across from him."

"Hey, Foggy?" Matt said as he popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. "This is a really good idea."

"Yeah. It was. Oh, quiet. Plot stuff is happening."  
****  
Years later, Karen is out of the office. Matt runs his hands over the braille of their newest client's case.

 _bang, bang, bang, bang_ Came from Foggy's office.

"MATT!" He groaned. Matt sighed and walked over to Foggy's office. "Really?"

"You called?" He gave the grin Foggy fake hated. "Did you find something or-"

"DREAD PIRATE ROBERTS! YOU BASED IT ON DREAD PIRATE ROBERTS! I KNEW IT LOOKED FAMILIAR!" Foggy yelled. Matt was 90% sure Foggy was pointing in his direction. He just blinked slowly. 

"Foggy, I never actually SAW Dread Pirate Roberts." He finally said. "But, it sounded good." 

Foggy just groaned and banged his head on his desk again.


End file.
